natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas
|place=20/22 |challenges=1 |votesagainst=10 |days=5 }}Lucas is a contestant on Survivor: Norway. Lucas was the first ever person caught alting in Natvivor history. He was not removed for it - as soon as suspicions began to arise, he quit the game, claiming that he had to move back to China for a family emergency, where there would be no access to the internet. He was, soon after, confirmed to have been using an alternative account, and was quickly banned from the server. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Lucas Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I definitely belong with the tribe. Every action I make, every move I make, every decision I make, it's all driven by my logic and my mind. I will put the effort into thinking and making decisions by using logic. Never in a million years do I ever make a move driven by emotion, that's just not how I work. In the game of Survivor, you never ever win by using quick thoughts. The main reason why I am regarded as being a great Survivor player at some ORGs and at my club is because of my ability to make decisions that will benefit my game as much as it can. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? I am a longtime fan of Survivor and of ORG's. I have played in several ORG's and in fact was able to build a unique personality of myself. I am known as a hero in every aspect of the game that I play. I am so into Survivor that I in fact created a Survivor Trivia Club at my high school where we hold tournaments and have fun studying survivor. Every week, we watch the episodes of Survivor and evaluate everyone's gameplay. At the end of the year, we always hold a "mock" Survivor in two classrooms where we hide idols, vote people out, and most importantly improve our Survivor knowledge. I have invested a lot of time in Survivor which makes me, me. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? I want the experience out of this season. After taking a break for a while, it's good to come back and play it out again in these ORG's. I miss having the feeling of playing for my life, finding idols, and doing my best to avoid getting voted out. I also want to show my gameplay and see how others play. I enjoy watching other people's gameplay as well as showcasing my own. Finally, I want redemption, redemption from the times that I lost a Survivor game. Most of the time, I make it to FTC and win. However, the other times I fall at F4 due to people viewing me as a threat. I want to amend my game now some people do not see me as such a threat as they saw me before. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? Once again. my proudest characteristic has to be my leadership. I am able to lead so many alliances to victory through not only my leadership but also my heroism. Although from hearing my gamestyle I may seem like a Boston Rob player that controls everyone in a villainous manner, I would actually refer to myself as more of a Tom Westman or Yul Kwon player that makes every move with heroism. Something I wish I could improve is my ability to find idols. Yes, yes I know that basically everyone hates someone who always finds idols. But, it is something that can come to my advantage at times. I always use these idols to protect my alliance members if someone is in danger, and it does help a lot in the future. I am good at challenges, but not very good at finding idols. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I am a leader that plays a heroic game every time that I play. Every move that I make a take a look at it and look five steps ahead. I will also be running several alliances in secret and hopefully I can garner the trust of others to possibly even achieve another perfect game! Survivor Norway Voting History Trivia *Though debatably undeserved, Lucas has negated the most votes with a single Hidden Immunity Idol, with ten negated votes. *Lucas is ranked the lowest on the Natvivor Character Rankings, ranking in at #143. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Narvik Tribe Category:20th Place Category:Survivor: Norway